They'll Never Catch Me Now
by CruCru-chan
Summary: Ryugazaki Rei is a government agent during the Cold War working on case involving an alleged spy selling private U.S. documents to the Soviet Union. What will happen when sly charisma and nervous logic collide, and love begins to outweigh duty and loyalty. Song-fic: based on The Decemberists' "The Bagman's Gambit."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** On the Lam from the Law

* * *

 **Notes:** As mentioned prior in the summary this is a song fic based on " _The Bagman's Gambit_ " by one of my favorite bands, _The Decemberists._ I've had this idea floating around in my head for a few months now and am glad to finally transfer it into words. I predict about four to five chapters for this fic, the last being a bonus chapter following events of my own imagining beyond the lyrics of this song. I hope you enjoy! :D

 _P.s._ If you couldn't tell this fic is way AU!

 _P.s.s._ For those of you who may not be aware, " _Lam_ " is an archaic term that only survives in modern usage in the idiom " _on the lam_ " meaning a fugitive from the law (the more you know!~)

 _P.s.s.s._ As in any song fic I highly suggest anyone reading this to at least listen to the song prior. Now I digress, for real this time, I promise...

* * *

The smoke filled room was beginning to choke Rei, but the settling thought that a two year case might come to a close ebbed his irritation. The low rumble of background voices and consistent ringing of telephones filled the second floor governmental office, echoing off the glass walls encasing him.

Rei restlessly drummed his fingertips on his pant leg, focusing his attention on the familiar face ahead. The taller man's teal eyes poured over an opened manila folder, his strong jawed face set in it's typical somber expression.

Rei took notice of the man's unfastidious appearance, his wrinkled white button-down shirt rolled up at the sleeves, a thick blue tie hanging loosely from his neck and lazily draping the desk under him, as well as a lit cigarette which hung dejectedly from the corner of his mouth. All indicative signs of a long day's work.

"Well, Sousuke?" Rei impatiently questioned, pushing himself to the edge of his chair and leaning over the metallic desk to catch a better glimpse.

The somber man let out a huff, crushing his cigarette in the nearby ashtray.

"Do you really think we'd call you down here on a wild goose chase."

He cast the violet eyed man opposite him a sly grin.

"The culprit was caught after shooting one of our men, on the stairs of the Capitol no less. He must have been frightened to make such a risky move."

Sousuke let out what sounded like an annoyed sigh.

"It took Rin and _four_ other guys to take the bastard down. As well as extensive searching to locate what he stole. Almost missed it. Kids clever if nothing else. To be honest we were at a lost for ID and motive for several days, that was, until Rin recalled your case. That's when everything started to fall in place."

"Anyway, that's the gist of why I contacted you." Sousuke casually held the folder toward his anxious friend.

"See for yourself."

Rei eagerly snatched it, tearing through each document it contained. Amongst the criminal accusations of espionage, personality evaluations, and bureaucratic forms he caught glimpse of a single photograph. It was this photograph that held his attention above all else. His eyes widened in shock as he examined it more thoroughly, a soft whisper escaping his lips,

"Couldn't be..."

Barely catching his friend's hushed words Sousuke gave Rei a quizzical look before finally speaking.

"Listen... Rin told me this had to be the guy, but if you're not convinc..." Sousuke was cut short by Rei's sudden movement.

Rei was now standing, folder in one hand photograph clenched in the other. His violet eyes still transfixed on the image. He watched as Rei studied it silently.

Rei couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, in some anonymous room, was the man he sought after for the past two years. If not for those two years of intense study Rei might not have recognized him. But it was him. Hazuki Nagisa, of this Rei had no doubt, and yet he hardly looked himself...

Nagisa had been abused so horribly. His typical charming, albeit smug face that was often captured blurrily in security camera footage was now badly bruised and swollen. His striking burgundy eyes were puffy and black. His golden locks disheveled and unwashed. His lower lip busted and bloody.

Laying the folder and the photograph on the desk before him and adjusting his glasses, Rei locked his pained eyes with the taller man opposite him.

"What is the meaning of this!? This abuse is inhuman even for an alleged spy and thief like Hazuki!" Rei's voice was stern as he pointed toward the photograph, disapproval etched on his face.

Sousuke threw his head back breathing a sigh of frustration. He leaned further back in his chair running a hand through his dark locks, contemplating his words carefully.

"Oh Rei..." he exhaled heavily.

The chair creaked as he leaned forward again resting his exposed elbows on the cool metal of the desk, staring back at his friend sympathetically.

"You have to understand, in our line of work force is sometimes necessary to gain the information we seek."

He paused to raise a hand to silence his friend, already seeing the brunet's mouth move to retort.

"And it's not like Rin and I enjoy hurting people, but when criminals like Hazuki refuse to talk," Sousuke took a moment to shake his head " _or_ in Hazuki's case refuse to talk about anything relevant, sometimes you have to persuade them otherwise."

When Sousuke had finished he could see by the look of disgust that his words were unconvincing. He knew well that Rei appalled violence, even when directed toward a Soviet spy like Hazuki it seemed. Sousuke clenched his lips into a fine line, pulling out another cigarette as he braced himself for the inevitable rant that was sure to follow. He could see Rei confidently adjusting his glasses, a sly smirk spreading across his face.

"Nonsense!" Rei shouted, his voice echoing through the small glassed room.

"Years of psychological research has shown that torture more often than not leads to fabrication and false testament, victims telling their captures only what they want to hear not the truth!" The violet eyed brunet dramatically pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Not to mention you have broken the trust of the very man we seek information from, time is of the essence! Now I must salvage what little is left in hopes of obtaining the facts!"

Rei's shoulders slumped as he lowered his head and his voice, peering down at the photograph once more.

"And besides.. he's so young, what was done to him... was just _cruel_."

Rei felt a steady hand on his shoulder startling him slightly. It was Sousuke's, Rei hadn't noticed the taller man leave from behind his desk.

Sousuke took another puff of his cigarette and squeezed Rei's shoulder firmly.

"Come on, like you said, time is important and we're wasting it chatting here. You have work to do."

He cast Rei a small reassuring smile, before gesturing towards the exit.

Rei nodded weakly, scooping up the folder and its contents as he followed the taller agent to the third floor of the governmental holding facility.

* * *

The narrow winding hallways of the holding floor felt suffocating, the dimly flickering florescent lights only added to the sense of disorientation. Rei followed closely behind Sousuke as they twisted through corridors in the maze-like structure until ahead of them Rei made out a familiar figure. A redhead, dressed in full plainclothes cop attire, was leaning against a wall opposite what Rei could only assume was his destination. The man greeted them both with a sharp toothy grin as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Rin." Sousuke sullenly greeted his partner pushing past him while pulling out a ring of keys as he positioned himself in front of the interrogation room door.

"Tch, I was wondering when you two would arrive. The commie-lover won't crack, kids seriously pissing me off."

Rin forcefully gestured his thumb toward the room opposite him, his face wrinkled with anger.

"If the brat calls me Shark Boy one more time his commie ass will regret it!"

Sousuke shot his partner a stern warning as he unlocked the door. Rei pressed past Rin as well, casting a glare in his direction as he pushed the bridge of his glasses upward, not offering a word of acknowledgement.

"Oi, what's with all the dirty looks? What did I say?"

Sousuke placed a firm hand on his partner's shoulder, ignoring his questions.

"If you need us Rei we'll be down the hall, just shout."

He pushed Rin forward despite his protests.

"I'm serious! _What did I say_?"

Rei could hear Rin's objections and Sousuke's annoyed sighs fade down the hall as he brought his focus on the door before him. His hand gradually began to reach for the knob, it was only then that he noticed how much he was trembling.

" _Why?"_ He questioned inwardly.

Was he nervous? It's not like he hadn't interrogated someone before, he had no reason for this reaction. Was it something else? Excitement maybe? This was the biggest case of his career thus far and to end it at such a young age would be an exceptional feat. A profession achievement indeed. Not to mention a service to his country. Rei steadied his hand as he swallowed heavily, concluding that it was probably a mixture of the two, before confidently twisting the knob and throwing the door open.

His eyes were immediately assaulted by blinding light, a stark contrast to the poor lighting outside. Only once adjusted was Rei able to take in the sight before him. The room was tiny, a four white walled box with a small metallic desk located centrally with two metal chairs on either side. It wasn't until the door slammed heavily behind him that the current occupant noticed his arrival.

Nagisa slowly lifted his head from the cool metal desk, eyes half-lidded from sleep. He rubbed them unsteadily and proceeded to stretch despite his restraints. Gradually he took in the figure before him. A rather tall brunet with an obviously fit build beneath his trim black suit. Said suit was accompanied by a thin violet tie which accented his eyes nicely, Nagisa noted. Those violet eyes were themselves framed by red-rimmed glasses. The man greeted Nagisa with a small nod and half-smile.

Rei was relieved to see that the cuts and bruises had mostly healed since the photograph was taken, though abuse was still evident; the blonds' bottom lip was slightly puffy, his eyes had lingering dark rings surrounding them, and his white button-down shirt was sporadically ripped, covered with droplets of bloodstains and green streaks of what appeared to be grass stains. His blond locks were in disarray, though it appeared his colleagues had allowed the young man to at least wash his face. Rei was pulled from his thoughts by a rather loud, yet charming muffled voice.

"You're not Shark Boy or Frankenstein." Nagisa managed to say through a heavy yawn.

Rei shot the blond a raised eyebrow. Did he mean Rin and Sousuke? He vaguely recalled Rin saying something about a shark earlier.

"Sending in new meat, eh?" He playfully shot Rei a suggestive wink, teasingly licking his lips.

Rei fumbled with the folder in his hand, face reddening from his interrogee's candid behavior. He gently cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, placing the folder on the table and taking a seat before an otherwise curious blond.

"I can assume," Rei began, altering his weight tensely in the uncomfortable chair "by the nicknames "Shark Boy" and "Frankenstein" you are referring to Officer Matsuoka and Captain Yamazaki. No, they will no longer be questioning you, that honor has fallen to me."

Rei smirked confidently at the boy across from him, whose eyes were now wide with surprise.

Nagisa couldn't help but smile, leaning forward a bit as he spoke,

"Good! Those two were real jerks and terribly boring. But you don't look mean, though, whether you're boring or not remains to be seen..."

Nagisa's voice faded off as his eyes studied Rei intently.

His burgundy orbs bore into Rei in such a way that made him feel uneasy, his palms were beginning to sweat and his mouth felt dry. Rei had just entered the room only a few minutes ago and yet he felt as though he was the one being interrogated. This swapping of roles was embarrassing and not at all beautiful. Rei broke away from Nagisa's intense gaze and fiddled with this glasses. He cleared his throat, kicking himself mentally for his unprofessional behavior, and returned to the blond with a serious expression.

"How rude of me, I am Agent Ryugazaki Rei from the Department of Counterintelligence, FBI."

He extended his hand across the table, trying to regain the direction of the conversation.

Nagisa took Rei's large slender hand in his own, shaking it earnestly. Rei couldn't help but notice just how smooth Nagisa's hand was and how the blond prolonged the contact between them.

"Rei huh? That's a beautiful name."

Nagisa stifled a giggle at the sight of Rei's reddening face.

"But, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't give you a nickname too."

Nagisa seemed to pause momentarily to ponder deeply.

"That _isn't_ necessar..."

"How about Glasses! Yeah, that's cute!" Nagisa interrupted, nodding triumphantly at his own suggestion.

Rei's expression was anything but triumphant, appalled was more like it.

" _Glasses_!?" He shrieked.

"That is _not_ beautiful at all! You are merely grasping a single physical characteristic of mine and using it to label me."

"Well yeah, that's kind of what I did with the other two silly."

Nagisa rested his chin on his folded arms admiring Rei's baffled expression.

The brunet had to collect himself. Sousuke was right, Nagisa was a master of distractions, skilled at careening topics off course. It annoyed Rei that he could be so easily carried away by Nagisa's nonsense. He needed to focus, he needed to regain control of the situation.

Rei opened the folder before him, skimming over the documents. Nagisa perked up. He leaned over the table to see what Rei was reading but Rei ignored the blonds' curiosity, determined to get back on track.

"You are Hazuki Nagisa." A statement more than a question.

"That's what everyone seems to believe, yes." Nagisa shot the agent a sly grin.

Rei let out a frustrated groan, "We have good evidence to support that you are in fact Hazuki Nagisa, denying that is pointless."

"Fine, fine, yes, that's my name."

Nagisa couldn't help but think, if it was pointless, then why ask?

"Do you know why you're being held here Mr. Hazuki?" Rei continued.

" _Ew_ , Nagisa please. I'm not some old fart."

Nagisa leaned back into his seat avoiding direct eye contact as he spoke.

"And yeah, because I _accidently_ shot some cop in the leg out of self defense. He started yelling at me about not having clearance and was rudely pointing his gun at me. I _panicked_! I ran because I was scared, that's when all those guys jumped me."

The blond shot his eyes back up at Rei.

"I swear I'm innocent! This is all a big misunderstanding!"

He waved his arms around for emphasis before throwing himself on the table dramatically, pouting up at the violet-eyed agent.

Rei couldn't help be scoff at the absurdity of it all and how immature the blond was acting.

"No, Mr. _Nagisa_ , this report indicates that when one Officer Mikoshiba tried to question you about your authorization in a restricted government area you attempted to punch him in the face, when he retaliated by retrieving his gun you seized his weapon and shot him in the leg. That's when you ran and were consequently apprehended by four other officers."

"Oh, is that what happened?" Nagisa scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I guess that sounds about right ha.. ha."

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Even if you hadn't shot Officer Mikoshiba you were still caught in a restricted area and your record holds previous accountable crimes of espionage and theft."

Rei's face grew stern as he spoke.

"Not to mention when you were seized more stolen documents were found on your person."

Nagisa cast his gaze downwards and shrugged weakly.

"I guess I'm in trouble huh?"

Nagisa waited to hear the agent's response, but as seconds passed none came. He slowly lifted his head to see why the brunet was suddenly so silent. He saw the agent's wide eyes and red face focusing intently on the document before him.

"Everything okay there Glasses?"

Rei barely heard Nagisa's teasing question, he just couldn't believe what he was reading. It was unheard of. The report before him revealed the hiding place of the documents that were previously found on the blond. He skimmed over it repeatedly to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

 _Several days after detainment_...  
 _...identified as one Hazuki_ _Nagisa_...  
 _...allegations of espionage lead to belief_...  
 _...thorough searching revealed_...  
 _...location of documents strategically tapped to both_...

"Upper inner thighs...!?"

Rei's quivering voice betrayed him as his private thoughts became vocalized. Once he heard what slipped passed his lips his eyes darted up to meet Nagisa's, a confused expression painted across the blond's face. Rei's own face burning red from the slip of tongue.

"Huh?..."

Nagisa leaned in closer to Rei in hopes to better read him, resulting in the brunet jumping back in his seat.

Rei quickly shot his hand up to reposition his glasses, hiding his beat-red face in the process.

" _Oooh!_ "

Nagisa couldn't help the wide smile spreading across his face, realization finally setting in.

"Rei is talking about my clever hiding place, pretty smart huh?" Nagisa stuck out his tongue mischievously.

"It took them forever to figure out I had anything on me, hehe."

Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only was the blond fully admitting to concealing stolen documents in such a scandalous area but he was taking pride in his work too!

Rei tried his best to gain composure, but the blond across the table wasn't helping matters much. He kicked himself mentally for the third time that day. Getting worked up like this was truly unprofessional. Rei avoided as much eye contact as possible as he attempted to steady his pulse, shuffling papers to distract himself. Yet he couldn't help but notice Nagisa's face shift from playful to something else entirely. Rei felt a carefully placed ankle flush against his own as Nagisa's burgundy eye's flashed a hint of promiscuity. Nagisa gently bit his bottom lip, wincing slightly from the forgotten injury. He ignored the pain as he caressed his ankle up and down the agent's leg. Rei instinctively stiffened, eyes shot wide.

Nagisa playfully pouted, his voice alluringly coy as he spoke.

"Frankenstein and Shark Boy were so rough with me, they didn't know how to treat a fragile boy like myself." The blond continued his foot play, a devious grin taking form on his lips.

"But, I bet Rei knows how to treat a boy right."

Leaning in closer he whispered bewitchingly,

"You look like the gentle, yet firm type. Too bad you weren't the one who found those documents." He threw the brunet a seductive wink as he lifted his leg up higher, traveling further up Rei's pant leg refusing to break eye contact as he did so.

Rei's entire body was on fire, his heart bursting through his chest. Never had he been spoken to in such a way or touched so provocatively. Even in the blond's disheveled condition Rei couldn't help but find him oddly _attractive_.

 _ **No!**_

Rei bolted up from his position slamming his hands down on the table, provoking a small squeak from a rather startled blond.

 _ **Absolutely not!**_

Rei began to pace back and forth in the cramped room not noticing the annoyed pout forming on the blond's' face.

What was he thinking!? Nagisa was a criminal. An adorably endearing criminal, but a criminal nonetheless. He couldn't, shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. This was obviously what Hazuki wanted, yet another distraction, a _honey trap!_ Yes _that's it_! He was seductively tricking Rei into letting him off easy. _Ha!_ Hazuki may be clever but he had no idea who he was dealing with.

Rei faced his interrogee with a surge of new found confidence brought on by self reassurance, he adjusted his red-rimmed glasses with poise, clearing his throat as he dramatically pointed in the blonds' direction.

"Enough of these games Hazuki! Tell me who you're working for? Is it the Soviets? Are you allied with Malenkov?"

There was a short silence, until...

" _Bwhahahaha!_ "

Nagisa's face scrunched up comically as he burst and bubbled over with unruly laughter. Tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm being _serious_ Nagisa!" Rei warned over his fit of giggles.

The blond continued laughing uncontrollably clenching his stomach as he did so. Rei's dramatic transition was too much. One second frozen in place, face the color of a cherry tomato. The next, serious, determined Agent Ryugazaki. How _could_ he take him seriously?

Rei rubbed his temples from beneath his glasses as irritation began to swell through his body.

"Nagisa..." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"You must be cooperative, it's the only way _I_ can help you."

Nagisa's laughter ceased almost immediately, followed by only a few hiccups. The blonds' eyes widening from the realization of Rei's words.

 _Rei wanted to help him?_

Rei cleared his throat in an effort to continue,

"Your crimes are severe, unless you are willing to cooperate with us you're looking at a lifetime behind bars, and that's if the federal court is merciful. Death is the typical recourse for espionage in times of war."

Nagisa sunk down in his seat, an uncharacteristically solemn expression on his face.

"What's with you Americans thinking that everyone is a communist threat." His voice was low but it carried a venomous undertone, the question clearly rhetorical.

Rei's irritation quickly subsided, it left his body with an empty ach at the sad sight of Hazuki. He shifted to the other side of the room until he stood alongside the blond. He placed what he hoped was a reassuring hand on Nagisa's shoulder. He felt the younger boy flinch slightly, but gradually relax under his touch.

"Nagisa, you have to understand, I would never just assume these things." Rei spoke softly, choosing his words wisely.

"I have good reason to believe your involvement is with the Soviet Union and no one else. You may take your mother's maiden name, but we know your father was in fact Russian and a strong supporter of Joseph Stalin and the Communist Party."

Nagisa jerked his head up to face Rei, mouth slightly ajar, shock engraved on his face.

"How did you..."

"Find out?" Rei interjected. "Information on you isn't very forthcoming, that's for sure Hazuki. But my sources are painstaking thorough," He proudly nudged the bridge of his glasses "and I've spent two years tracking you, finding out all I could about you. Your family history has thus far been the most difficult challenge, I was fortunate in my endeavors nonetheless."

Rei had been quite fortunate indeed. He had learned much about the blond over the course of his investigation. For instance, he knew Nagisa was the youngest of four. That he only had half-sisters. That his mother, and his sisters who cared for her due to her illness, were of Japanese descent and still residing in Japan. He knew that Nagisa's father had died in Russia from unknown causes some years ago and that Nagisa had left his home at a young age and seemed to have little, if any contact with his family now. Rei had connected the dots and believed that Nagisa still had some connection with the Soviet Union through his father's past relationships, though to what extent he wasn't sure.

Rei had no idea the impact of his words. Nagisa's eyes softened at the confident agent, as a tinge of crimson spread across his cheeks.

"Rei has spent that much time trying to learn about me?"

As Rei looked down at Nagisa his own face began to flush with color at the realization of his words unintended implications.

"Now, now." He waved his hands frantically in front of him, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"It was completely work related I assure you!"

Nagisa giggled lightly to himself, enjoying how quickly the agent could be flustered and how easily the brunet made him forget painful memories.

"You must really be obsessed with me huh?" Nagisa teased, "I never knew I had a stalker!"

"S..s..stalker!?" Rei's frantic hands fell limp to his sides, his face mortified.

"I have to say I'm flattered." Nagisa brought a finger up to his chin in contemplation, the handcuffs jingling slightly as he did so.

"I mean, I'm lucky my stalker is so cute and not some creep. Ya know?"

Nagisa cocked his head slightly, an innocent smile spread across his lips.

 _Cute?!_

Rei could feel the heat radiating from his body. He could not believe the forthright blond sitting before him. How could anyone so bold exist? Did he even know what he was saying, what he was doing to him? Rei quickly turned away from the younger man and covered his flustered face. He tried his damnedest to collect himself for the umpteenth time since the beginning of this farce of an interrogation.

Rei jumped slightly at a gentle pressure against his back. He quickly turned to see Nagisa standing directly behind him, a small blush painted on the younger man's face. Nagisa gingerly leaned forward, arching on his tip toes, and softly grazed his lips against Rei's flushed cheek.

A shy smile rested on Nagisa's lips as he rested back on his heels. Rei reflexively held his hand over the warm spot of contact, unable to speak or move.

"I've decided." Nagisa breathed softly.

"You're most certainly not boring."

The blond's now beaming smile was genuine, if nothing else.

Rei felt his mind racing, but try as he might he could not pull his eyes away from Nagisa's. He quickly found himself drowning in pools of burgundy.

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

Both were jolted from their respective trances from the loud thumping at the door.

Rei's heart raced in a fit of panic as Nagisa casually shrugged and skipped back to his seat. The blond watched amusedly as the flustered brunet rushed to the table scooping up the scattered papers into the manila folder before hastily correcting the angle of his glasses.

The nervous agent gave a few self-conscious coughs before dramatically throwing open the door.

Rei was greeted by a somber face.

"S..S-Sousuke, I was just finishing up!"

Rei prayed his voice didn't sound as high-pitched as he was perceiving it.

The somber captain raised a speculative eyebrow.

"Is everything alright Ryugazaki?"

He tossed a glance behind Rei, only to see a lively blond waving enthusiastically in his direction. Sousuke rolled his eyes and focused back on the sweating agent.

"Of course everything is alright! Why wouldn't it be!? Everything is a peach. I mean is peaches! Everything is peachy!.. HA Ha, ha..."

Rei could feel the humiliation bubbling up within him, further amplified by the muffled giggles coming from the occupant behind.

"Right." The word fell dry from Sousuke's mouth but the message was clear: " _Whatever it is, I don't want to know._ "

He reached into his shirt pocket for a cigarette. As he lit it he spoke from the corner of his mouth.

"I came to ask if you wanted to analyze the documents and microfilm that was stolen."

At this exchange of information Nagisa perked up, a cunning grin grew across his face unbeknownst to the other men.

Sousuke continued as he puffed lightly.

"It was cleared from up high, I assumed you wouldn't get much from him. You might find some connection from the documents and who he's working for."

Rei sighed dejectedly but nodded. Sousuke was right, _again_. He hadn't gotten anything new out of Nagisa, only an hour of frustration and embarrassment. Well that's not entirely true. At least he finally had met Hazuki face-to-face. Though he never imagined their meeting playing out like this.

Rei stepped into the hallway and turned to close the door behind him. Nagisa was now casually leaning back in his chair, a large grin plastered on his face.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon Glasses." Nagisa teased, winking slyly at the defeated agent.

Rei sputtered incoherently as he quickly shut the door. His flustered face cast downward. Once his sweaty palm detached from the doorknob he caught himself exhaling deeply, as though he had been holding his breath the entire time. He breathlessly whispered the only word that surfaced from his subconscious.

" _Impossible..._ "

The brunet was yanked from his thoughts by a low snort.

"Glasses huh? Hmph, It suits you."

Sousuke's smirk pushed his cigarette up his face.

Rei threw a deathly glare at the taller man as they travelled through the twisting corridors toward the third floor exit.

"Well, it's better than Frankenstein!"

* * *

 **Notes:** Thanks for reading! Feel _free_ to leave reviews, I would greatly appreciate your feedback. If you noticed any grammatical/ spelling errors please let me know (I tend to type/ read fast and glaze over things). Also, if anyone reading happens to be more knowledgeable than I involving the Cold War era and noticed a historical mistake please let me know as well. Currently working on the next chapter so it should be posted soonish. Keep an eye out and thanks again! c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Trysts in Stalls off the National Mall

* * *

 **Notes:** It took longer than expected to crank out the second chapter, I blame mid-term exams... -.-'

* * *

Rei lay flat on his back, his torso only half covered, an arm slung haphazardly above his head. His eyes were glazed over from staring intensely at the random patterns of paint and plaster that made up his bedroom ceiling. His brow furrowed deep in exhausted contemplation.

He had been laying like this for a few hours now. Though his true intent was to sleep he found that his mind had other plans. Those plans being to replay the entire day's events over and over again, especially those parts that starred a certain blond-haired criminal.

Nagisa was nothing like Rei had imagined him to be. For one, he wasn't like most criminals; cold, narcissistic, malicious. Instead the blond had an air of innocence about him, as though he could do no wrong or cause no harm. Even with the evidence of his crimes unanimously siding against him. Rei felt a strong urge to save Nagisa from himself. He truly wanted to help him, though at this point there was not much he could do. Nagisa was guilty and his crimes warranted nothing sort of life imprisonment.

Rei felt himself exhale heavily. The thought of Nagisa behind bars, for life no less, was unsettling for some reason and hard to imagine. The energetic blond belonged in a more vivid environment, more colorful, more _free_.

 _But why_? Rei could feel himself argue back.

Nagisa was guilty of espionage and threatening the security of the United States. Did he not deserve punishment for his crimes, was justice not to be carried out? In any other case Rei would have no doubts, no qualms for the guilty. Why was Nagisa different? Why did his thoughts become so biased when they involved the bubbly youth?

His mind flashed teasing images of Nagisa lips brushing against his check. Rei could feel his face grow warm in the dark. More images flashed of the blond's playful nature; his pout, his smile, the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke to Rei in that enticingly silky tone.

Rei flailed around in his bed, flustered by his own thoughts. This was _too_ much.

His hands shot up to his temples rubbing them furiously. His mind would not slow down, would not allow him to sleep. So many questions, so many emotions that he did not understand.

He tossed the covers off, stretching a probing arm towards his nightstand until his hands clasped around the familiar framed object. Rei swiftly put his glasses on as he grudgingly clambered out of bed, feeling the linoleum floor shoot cold sensations through the bottom of his bare feet.

His apartment was dark but his eyes had adjusted over the hours. He shuffled out of his bedroom, down the small hallway, into the kitchen, a toe barely missing a table leg as he made his way to the cabinet next to the fridge. As he rummaged around torpidly his hand clasped the solution to his problem. He hastily opened the bottle careful to pour out only two small white tablets. His eyes caught a glimpse of the kitchen clock. _1:03 am._ He sighed to himself, pouring a glass of water before downing the pills. If this didn't work then sleep would surely elude him.

Rei started to his bedroom but not before glancing at the kitchen table. The surface was completely masked by piles of paperwork, files scattered about, along with the documents and microfilm that Sousuke had offered him early that day. The same documents that Nagisa had stolen. The very documents that were tapped to the blond's _thighs_...

Rei stopped mid thought to sputter out a few embarrassed coughs, feeling his face grow warm yet again from the direction his mind took. What was with him today? All these embarrassing thoughts and emotions, all revolving around a particular blond. If this kept up he would have to see a physician. Clearly all these hot flashes meant he was coming down with something. Perhaps a good night's rest would be enough to overcome whatever was ailing him.

 _If_ he could get a good night's rest. At the rate he was going it didn't seem likely.

As Rei crawled into bed he placed his glasses back on the nightstand, feeling his body go numb and his eyes grow heavy. Whether from the pills themselves or the placebo from taking them his body finally felt ready for sleep. He closed his eyes and pulled the covers up to his neck. As he felt himself slipping deeper into sleep his mind fought to play one last image. Bright burgundy eyes danced behind his closed lids and soft, slightly bruised lips turned up in the largest grin Rei had ever seen.

* * *

At first Rei couldn't tell if he was dreaming. He was surrounded by darkness and his eyes felt like weights, his body was glued to the bed. But a persistent ringing, which grew gradually louder, battered his ears. Eventually the persistent noise aroused him to a conscious level. He lay there a few minutes gathering himself, as the insistent ringing continued.

"P-Phone!" Rei was able to groggily croak out as he attempted to will his body to move.

He forced himself out of bed, blindly grabbing for his glasses. His feet felt like lead, falling hard with each step as he made his way into the kitchen. His eye caught the clock again. _3:32 am_. He groaned inwardly, the ringing from his telephone unrelenting. _Who could be calling at this hour?_ The thought was fleeting. Rei quickly answered, the ringing finally ceasing to his satisfaction.

"H-Hello, Ryugazaki Rei speaking." His voice was low and gravelly, he silently hoped that whomever was on the other end could hear him.

"Rei. Finally. We've been trying to get a hold of you for the past thirty minutes."

The somber, deep voice even when laced with irritation was familiar to him. _Sousuke_. In the background Rei could make out frantic movement and someone shouting, clearly furious. It was familiar too, _Rin_.

Rei cleared his throat in hopes of gaining his voice back.

"I was sleeping Sousuke, as people are want to do at three in the morning. What is it? What's going on?"

Rei could hear the captain sigh deeply on the other end, followed by the sound of rustling as if he was searching for something, no doubt a cigarette Rei mused. Sousuke finally spoke.

"It's about Hazuki. He's escap..."

"He's FUCKING gone is what he is! Goddamn night guards can't keep a kid locked up! _A KID_!"

Sousuke was interrupted by Rin's irate yelling. Clearly Rin was paying enough attention to Sousuke's conversation despite his belligerent rant.

"Did you get all that Ryugazaki?"

Rei heard it alright, he had to move the phone from his ear to avoid permanent auditory damage. Though he made out Rin's fuming barks he still couldn't believe it. He drew the phone closer.

"B-But... _How_!?" Rei stammered through his disbelief, trying to speak over Rin's booming voice in the background.

Sousuke raised his voice as well, clearly annoyed.

"During an unscheduled bathroom break he overpowered the officer on duty, Officer Nitori Aiichiro. He was then able to force the entrance guard, Officer Mikoshiba Momotarou into a headlock with..." There was a short pause on Sousuke's end.

"... apparently his legs, I'm being informed, and compelled him to give up his keys. He walked out the front door with little confrontation after that."

Rei thought he heard Sousuke's jaw pop, no doubt from the impressively controlled anger coursing through his veins. At least Sousuke could keep a cool head in these situations, unlike his partner.

Rei's own mind was swimming in confusion not to mention utter amazement at the fantastical story pouring from his friend's mouth. If not coming from Sousuke he would thought this to be an elaborate joke. But he knew better, the Captain was not a joking man, at least not when it involved something this serious. Even so, Rei could not muster a word in response. His tongue was tied. News like this coming at three in the morning was a little much, especially when he was still under the influence of a soporific drug.

He heard Sousuke clear his throat.

"Rei. I realize how strange this sounds and how embarrassing this ordeal is. Hazuki is your case so I felt as though I should inform you of the situation as soon as possible. That being said, there really isn't anything you can do right now. We have a search party out trying to locate Hazuki, he couldn't have gotten far. We'll inform you once we find him. I apologize for such a late call."

Rei felt his tongue begin to cooperate.

"N-No, Sousuke, it's fine. Th-Thank you, thank you for informing me. Please do not hesitate to call if you find out more."

"Of course. I'll let you get back to sleep. Goodnight Ryugazaki."

"Captain."

Rei heard the dial tone and consequently the sudden silence of Rin's bellowing. He remained perfectly still for several minutes, phone still pressed to his ear. He willed his hand to finally hang up but lingered in his statue-like state. His drug induced brain felt fuzzy despite the fact that his mind was in overdrive. A million questions were surfacing from his subconscious. But out of all the inquiring mental assaults one thing stood out, a feeling at the pit of his stomach. A smoothing sensation that felt like... _relief_?

Relief that for the time being Nagisa was no longer trapped in that room destined for a cold cell.

Rei shook his head frantically. There he goes again feeling sympathy for a criminal and even relief for the fact that Nagisa was once again a fugitive. What was wrong with him? Nagisa was his case and his responsibility! Whether he liked it or not Nagisa had to be held accountable for his crimes and it was his job to make sure Nagisa did just that.

The brunet shuffled to the kitchen table, setting hard with a thump before the chaos that was his work station. This was not usual of Rei, to be so messy. But the intrusive thoughts of a particular blond caused his typically organized system to falter.

 _I'm been off all day_. Rei thought solemnly to himself.

He sat up straight, suddenly determined. He grabbed at various documents and began to shuffle them neatly in place. He would get to work on the possible locations that Nagisa might escape too. He would let the nuances of his work distract him. Distract him from that sudden sickening feeling at the thought of Nagisa being found and thrust back into that tiny room, with a fuming Rin and humiliated Sousuke. Distract him from the barrage of flashing memories of bruised skin and bloodied lips. He would distract himself from this because he was a twenty four year old man with a career that demanded his unbiased opinion. He would do all this, because, quite frankly, sleep was never really an option today to begin with.

* * *

It had been well over a month with the search for Hazuki Nagisa turning up, _nothing_.

Fall had begun, leaves already beginning to change their color, cool brisk weather setting in. The cold nip in the air and the withering leaves all seemed to further discourage the agents.

The first couple of weeks were agonizingly slow for Rei. When Nagisa wasn't found in the first forty eight hours he knew, statistically, that the chances of finding him were dwindling. Especially if the blond did not want to be found, which was exactly the case.

Sousuke was somber again after the first week, the humiliation of the ordeal finally wearing off. Rin had calmed down a bit too, though the mere mention of Hazuki set him ablaze. The entire department was determined on capturing Hazuki; though Rei found himself to be less so, even though he desperately tried. There was still a small part of him that was relieved that Nagisa was free, and that part was growing with each passing day. Whatever spell Nagisa had put him under was working. Rei wanted nothing more than to move on, to start another case, one in which he was less emotional biased and drained.

His lack of enthusiasm did not go unnoticed. Sousuke perceived it as a symptom of overwork and lack of sleep. The entire department had been toiling for over a month now with nothing to show of it. He was worried that Rei was beginning to get discouraged and taking their failure personally. That's why Sousuke had ordered on pain of death that Rei take a week off to rest. Rei needed to clear his mind and put the Hazuki case on the back burner.

So that's how Rei found himself on this particular Friday afternoon, an exceptionally chilly autumn day, strolling through the greenery lit paths of the National Mall.

The picturesque pastoral environment with its scattered monuments was, at the very least, consoling. A serene oasis in an otherwise chaotic city. It had been exactly what he needed to lighten his cluttered mind. Though he had argued with Sousuke at first, asserting that there was work to be done, he eventually caved in. Perhaps, as he was discovering more often, his somber friend was right. He had needed this.

Rei tugged his navy trench coat closer, thankful that he had remembered to wear a scarf. The wind brought a chill through his body, ruffling his hair in all directions. He could somewhat make out his breath as he pressed further along the trail. He examined the various statues and memorials in the distance, took note of how the leaves fell and danced around him, watched playful squirrels scurry away at his looming presence. He truly enjoyed the serenity of it all.

Rei casually checked his watch, he had been walking for a little over an hour with not single soul in sight. He was thankful to see that the park was mostly vacant. Though he didn't mind the crowds the park could bring during the summer and spring seasons, he appreciated the peace that solitude could bring during the colder fall and winter months. It felt like all of the National Mall belonged to him. The privacy made the area feel more rural and discrete.

He was about to turn down a different, more shaded path when a sudden undeniably heavy pressure struck his lower half.

His bladder was in need of release... _Now_.

Rei's eyes darted around frantically in hopes of finding a rest area close by. And sure enough, just slightly off the main path his eyes locked on the circular wooden planked structure surrounded by park benches.

Rei hated public restrooms, they felt so unsanitary and not the least bit private. But nature called and Rei knew he couldn't make it home in time for such an emergency. He breathed a sigh of relief at its vacuity and the fact the stalls seemed genuinely clean, no doubt from lack of use. He quickly relieved his aching bladder, not forgetting to flush.

As Rei washed his hands under the steaming water he took note of his windblown hair in the now fogging mirror. On most days he would accept nothing but perfection from his hair, but on days like today when the wind blew persistently, there was no point in fighting. As he dried his hands and tossed the paper towel in a nearby bin Rei was startled by the sudden sound of the restroom door swinging open. Without looking up Rei quickly turned to exit, wanting to give the stranger the same privacy he enjoyed. But as he did so his body collided gently with another. Rei's cheeks began to burn from embarrassment as he stumbled back slightly.

"Oh! I-I'm terribly sorry!" Rei apologized, red face still fixated on the floor.

He slowly raised his head, his wide eyes taking in black knee-high laced boots and white thigh-high stockings. His perplexed eyes grew wider still, before quickly darting back to the floor, as he noticed the rim of a pink frilly miniskirt. His embarrassment increasing tenfold.

"Ma-Ma- _Madam_ , beg my pardon, but I believe you've enter the wrong restroom! This is the men's restroom! The ladies' is next door." He nervously adjusted his glasses out of habit waiting for the stranger to speak up, or turn and leave.

A few agonizing seconds of silence passed between them until Rei felt two small hands press lightly on his shoulders accompanied by a light-hearted and curiously familiar giggle. Rei gained the courage, in spite of his humiliation, to face the stranger eye-to-eye.

He was met with a large grin, and two round burgundy eyes playfully glinting back.

"Hi _Glasses_!" A bubbling chorus of a greeting chirped from the grinning blonde.

Rei felt something in his mind _click_ as confusion subsided to be replaced with shock and more bewilderment.

The brunet jumped back in utter surprise, sputtering incoherently and pointing a trembling finger at the young lady?... _boy!?_ in front of him.

"N-Na-NAGISA!?" Rei was finally able to stutter out in his baffled state.

Nagisa covered his mouth to stifle the escaping giggles, his crinkled eyes giving away his laughter. Rei's face was priceless.

"Hahaha, Yes Rei, it's me." He waved his laughter off and settled into a smile as he rolled back and forth on the heel of his boots.

Rei took a moment to inhale and exhale deeply through his nose, trying his best to settle his rattled nerves.

As he took in the smiling, fidgeting blond in front of him he had to admit that Nagisa was hardly recognizable dressed up like that. Of course Rei could recognize him. Those eyes and that smile had been haunting him for the past month. But to any less knowledgeable passersby the younger boy would be taken for a cute bubbly _blonde_ , perhaps a university student at UDC. With his golden locks brushed slightly out of his face and bobby pinned to the side, his bright eyes accentuated by fine dark eyeliner, his white cashmere sweater, frilly pink scarf, and black thyme waistcoat. Rei had to admit, Nagisa made a stunningly beautiful woman.

" _Rei?_..." Nagisa's tiny voice snapped Rei out of his trance. He hadn't realized he had been staring.

Nagisa's face was cast downward, a flush across his cheeks, he played timidly with the rim of his sweater.

Rei could feel his own face in full flush. He pressed the bridge of his glasses upward as he coughed anxiously.

"Nagisa... w-what, w-why are you dressed like that?" Rei asked hastily, though he had a good idea why.

Nagisa bounded forward, his shyness seemed to evaporate instantly.

"Oh _this_!?" His hands gestured over his ensemble.

"Isn't it cute? It's my _disguise_ , since I'm a fugitive from the law and all, hehe." Nagisa gave his characteristically sly wink.

Rei couldn't help but face palm as he let out a low groan.

"Nagisa! Why would you run away in the first place!? Now you're in even more trouble!"

The blond cocked his head, a confident smirk making way across his features.

"Only if they catch me."

Rei's hand fell limp from his face, violet eyes widening in disbelief.

"Then... _why!?_ Why would you reveal yourself to me? _I'm_ one of the agents that's after you Nagisa! It's my job to see that you're behind bars, accountable for your crimes! Or have you somehow forgotten?" Rei through his hands up, exasperated.

If Nagisa was going to run away then why couldn't he just stay hidden. It wasn't that Rei was unhappy to see him. That was the furthest thing from the truth. But now that Nagisa revealed himself, wasn't it Rei's responsibility to turn him in? He didn't want that. He wanted Nagisa to be _free_. Nagisa's freedom was the only good thing that came from the mayhem of the recent month.

Nagisa's features seemed to soften as he took in Rei's face noticing the confusion and worry brimming from his violet eyes.

"Because..." Nagisa's voice was tender, almost a whisper.

"Rei isn't like the others." He took a step closer, his hand brushing slightly against Rei's.

"Rei wouldn't do something like that to me."

Rei felt Nagisa's hand graze his own, but couldn't pull away from the blond's gaze. It was delicate and full of hope. Rei could barely find words, barely speak. Why did Nagisa trust him so? He forced his voice out in a murmur, scarcely audible.

" _How?_ How do you know..."

It was as if Nagisa knew what Rei was thinking without him fully saying it, _How do you know... that you can trust me?_

Nagisa smiled gently back at him, taking his hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.

"I just know." Nagisa gave Rei's hand a gentle squeeze before smiling up at him. "It's fate, silly."

A tingling sensation shot through Rei's hand, it traveled up his arm and straight to his now bursting heart. Butterflies wreaked havoc in his stomach and his mind was floating on air. He couldn't pull away even if he wanted too. He was captive to that gaze, that smile.

Rei tried to concentrate on Nagisa's words, playing them over in his head. He found it quite difficult with blond's delicate hand laced in his. Whether from the distraction of contact or from the younger boys unwavering gaze, he could not wrap his mind around what Nagisa had meant by ' _fate_ '. Rei coughed a few times gaining his bearings and finding his voice.

"F-Fate... What do you mean?"

The blond took a shallow breath, squeezing Rei's hand again, satisfied at the way the brunet's eyes danced at the increased pressure. He spoke hesitantly at first.

"Ya know... _fate_ , like _this_ was meant to be. Didn't you feel it in the interrogation room?" He paused to search Rei's eyes, when he saw only confusion he went on.

"We're star-crossed lovers Rei!"

Rei's eyes almost bulged from their sockets at the mere mention of him and Nagisa being _lovers_. The term so easily escaping Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa pressed on, unaware of the effect his words were having on Rei.

"I'm a criminal and you're a federal agent, but the universe has fated us together! I can _just_ feel it! It's so _romantic_ Rei!~"

Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing, lovers!? fate!? romance!? What on Earth was Nagisa talking about!? He seemed so genuine, like he believed everything he was saying. The younger boys small face was flushed and his smile was timid, but his eyes shone confidently up at Rei.

Rei began to sputter again, finally breaking contact from Nagisa's powerful gaze.

"Fate is illogical Nagisa! I have no earthly idea what you're getting at. Besides, you know nothing about me, so how can you say such things!?" Rei attempted to hide his reddening face by fidgeting with his glasses.

" _Ooh_ , boo Rei. We have plenty of time to get acquainted. Fate is stronger than that! What we have is special. Love at first sight!" Nagisa nodded confidently, his reasoning sound, at least to him.

"I-I still have no idea what you're going on about. You sound like a madman Nagisa." Despite how nervous he felt Rei's eyes moved back to take in a now pouting blond.

Everything Nagisa was saying was insane. Perhaps he had caught something while on the run. That must be it!

"Are you ill Nagisa?" Rei worryingly questioned.

It would make sense. Nagisa had come down with a severe fever and was delusional. It would explain his burning red face and the crazy confessions pouring from his mouth.

" _Gawh_! I'm not sick Rei!" Nagisa gave Rei's shoulder an annoyed shove, glaring daggers at the shocked agent.

Nagisa shifted his gaze away, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. His voice was low, almost trembling.

"Don't you feel the same for me Rei?... Didn't you miss me? Haven't you... Haven't you been thinking about me in my absence?"

"Because... I-I've missed you Rei..." He quickly added.

Rei cast a peripheral glance at Nagisa. He looked so vulnerable, as though Rei's next words could break him if he wasn't careful. Rei took a shaky breath before speaking.

"I... you, have been on my mind as of recent, yes..."

That was an understatement, Nagisa had been running through his mind constantly and if Rei was truly going to be honest with himself he had missed the blond too. Rei's heart skipped a beat at the realization before it sped back up again. Was the same for Nagisa? Had he been thinking of Rei just as much as Rei thought of him? He did say that he missed him. Was Nagisa just messing with his feelings or was he being sincere. Rei's head began to spin at the questions.

He felt his hand being tugged up gently, he snapped his head back to face Nagisa who was placing Rei's hand flush against his cheek, his own hand still cradling Rei's. Nagisa's skin felt smooth and warm, as warm as his cheeks appeared to be. Nagisa's smile widen at Rei and Rei couldn't help but smile back, relaxing at the intimate contact.

He still didn't understand all this fate business, but he did feel something for the younger man, that much was true. Though what he felt exactly was still a mystery even to him. One thing he did know, he couldn't betray Nagisa's trust. Despite Nagisa's crimes, despite Rei's obligations to his career, he knew he couldn't turn Nagisa in. Whatever spell Nagisa had put him under had succeeded. Rei was bewitched by the blond and he couldn't be more thrilled, couldn't think of a time he felt as happy as he did right now, in this bathroom stall at the National Mall with his hand on Nagisa's soft cheek.

Rei was pulled from his thoughts at a sudden noticeable loss of physical contact. Nagisa had let go of his hand and allowed it fall back to his side. Rei couldn't help but feel disappointed, though he realized it was probably uncomfortable for them to stay like that.

Rei was about to say something to clear the awkward air, but the loss of contact was quickly replaced by two tiny hands gripping the chest of his trench coat and tugging him down. The sensation of two soft lips over his own slightly chapped ones sent a rapid shivering sensation throughout his entire body. His eyes widened at the sudden comprehension of what was occurring. But Nagisa's own eyes were closed as he clung to Rei's chest, leaning up on his tiptoes to close the gap.

Rei's mind felt like it was going into shock, but his body urged him to lean into the kiss. He felt Nagisa press a bit harder against his lips as though searching for Rei's response. Though his mind wasn't cooperating and his body felt like jelly he let himself relax as best he could given the situation. He placed two quivering hands on either side of Nagisa's shoulders to steady himself and gently pressed back. He was rewarded with a tender sigh of content that reverberated against his lips. Nagisa unwrapped his fingers from Rei's coat and laced them under his scarf and behind his neck, deepening the kiss.

Rei, feeling a bit more bold due to the disconnect in his brain, moved his hands down Nagisa's shoulders to rest firmly on his waist, pulling the blond in closer as he did so. He was rewarded this time with a soft moan that set his entire body ablaze. He could feel Nagisa's warmth, his silky lips pulling away to momentarily brush teasingly against his own before colliding back in. He could taste Nagisa's fruity lip gloss, _strawberry_ he thought to himself. Nagisa's little breaths were sweet against his face, his scent intoxicating. Rei quickly realized he was becoming drunk on this kiss... Nagisa's kiss.

A tiny voice in the back of his head was telling him that this was wrong. That he should be turning Nagisa in not making out with him. That it wasn't too late. His career could still be saved, all he had to do was stop this and do what was right. But that voice, that last shred of logic still hanging on in the recesses of his flooded mind, was quickly snuffed out at the sight of Nagisa's half-lidded eyes, those burgundy jewels glazed over with desire, a need Rei had never seen before.

Nagisa abruptly pulled away giggling faintly at the disgruntled noise that escaped Rei's mouth. He surprised the older man, forcefully pushing him against the bathroom wall and planting his body fully against Rei's. He grabbed the agent's hands and placed them back on his waist, as he ran his own hands seductively through Rei's windblown hair. Nagisa brought his lips back to Rei's own, this time more desperately, sloppily. He nibbled and gently sucked at the brunet's bottom lip, urging Rei to open his mouth and allow him access.

Rei's head felt like mush and if it wasn't for the secure wall behind him he would have collapsed already. In his state he was wholly oblivious to all of Nagisa's attempts. He felt the blond pout against his lips, followed by Nagisa's hand clutching his lower jaw and applying a small amount of pressure until he gasped slightly. Nagisa took the opportunity to turn the kiss open, invading Rei's mouth with his curious tongue.

Rei nearly gagged in surprise at the turn of events, but promptly found his own tongue entwining with Nagisa's and feeling the younger man moan contentedly into his mouth. At least his body knew what to do even if he was completely clueless.

As their open mouthed kissed continued, becoming more fervent and demanding, the blond's hands began to boldly explore Rei's body. His tender fingers caressed Rei's maroon sweater feeling the muscles underneath, before shooting down to the waistband of his black slacks and playing with the buckle of his belt.

Realizing Nagisa's intent and suddenly comprehending where their actions were taking them Rei's muddled mind began to clear. His hands gripped Nagisa's and pulled them away as he broke their kiss. Much to the chagrin of the confused blond.

" _Mm_ , Rei, what are you doing? _Kiss me_." Nagisa whined, pushing against the firm grip of Rei's hands and leaning forward in an attempt to claim Rei's lips again.

Rei quickly turned his head, avoiding Nagisa. He took a moment to catch his breath, before turning to Nagisa's dazed eyes with a stern gaze.

"Nagisa, I should be asking you that question. _This_." He took his hands from Nagisa's to gesture around the restroom. "This is no place for such things."

Nagisa snapped out of his infatuated trance to smirk at the sudden serious nature of the older man.

"What? So you don't find this kinky?" He teased.

Rei almost lost it.

"I absolutely do _not_ find anything about this " _kinky!_ " A place like this should never be used to... to..." Rei felt his tongue tie at the thought of what Nagisa was attempting only a few moments ago. "To do something _so_ intimate." He quickly sputtered.

He tried to contain his fluster, despite Nagisa's giggles.

"To do such a thing in this situation is highly unsanitary and most certainly not beautiful!"

Nagisa glanced around curiously, "Hmm, seems clean to me Rei, probably one of the cleanest public restrooms I've seen in awhile."

Nagisa could feel the brunet's glare intensify.

"Okay, okay, okay. You win. I guess we'll just have to go to Rei's house then." Nagisa smiled to himself, casually readjusting his skirt as he did so.

Rei felt his jaw hit the floor. He opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to speak, but found that his words weren't forthcoming.

He straightened his posture and cleared his throat, attempting to find his voice.

"Wh...Wh-What! What makes you think it's okay to come to my place!?" His voice erupted an octave higher than intended, gaining the blond's attention.

Nagisa puffed his cheeks out in a ridiculous pout.

" _Ahh_ , Rei, what do you mean? Do you not want me there?" He buried his face into Rei's sweater the material muffling his voice as he spoke.

"You wouldn't say no to someone you just made out with would you?" He propped his chin on Rei's chest, staring into brunet's reluctant eyes.

"Besides, you don't want me to sleep another night in this cold park, do you?"

Rei's gaze soften at Nagisa's confession. So, this was where he was hiding. Rei took an unsteady breath.

"Fine. You can stay with me." He saw Nagisa's pout fade and his eyes begin to sparkle.

"But don't get any crazy ideas!" He quickly added as he bashfully pushed his glasses up his nose.

Nagisa shrieked in happiness wrapping Rei in a full embrace.

"Thank you Rei!"

Rei couldn't help but melt at the gesture. He placed his hand affectionately on top of Nagisa's head. He felt that nagging voice in the back of his own head return. Rei sighed inwardly as Nagisa looped their arms together and proceeded to lead them out of the restroom

What was happening here? What could possibly come from this? And, just what exactly was he getting himself into?

* * *

 **Notes** : Well I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Reviews and feedback always welcomed. I've already started on the next chapter and if university permits I'll have it out sooner rather than later... we'll see how that turns out. Anywho, _Do skoroy vstrechi_ ~


End file.
